Protection of children and pets from ill effects of curiosity about electrical receptacles is well recognized as an objective, and various types of covering for such outlets have been devised. Examples of more or less childproof covers, pivotally attached to special receptacle base plates or housings, having various spring latches appear in Davis U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,101; Carvel U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,933; and Stanback U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,770. Such covers, upon being forcibly closed, flex some latching spring member and become latched automatically. Reopening the cover is intended to be accomplished by flexing such self-latching spring member again to unlatch it, thus enabling the cover to be pivoted open with application of minimal force.
Unfortunately, such devices may be reopened by forcing the cover itself in the opening direction, although intended to be unlatched first as just noted. Weakening of a spring latching member by continued usage, or intentional distortion of such a member by a user so as to release the latch more easily, can be expected to defeat the safety feature--and possibly subject the manufacturer to product liability if electric shock ensues.
Another disadvantage of such devices is that they render the electrical receptacle unusable with the cover closed, and when in use with the cover open are as hazardous as an unprotected outlet.